The Road to Nowhere
by Speaker for Psychopaths
Summary: After a terrible accident, a pregnant Kaoru is forced to leave her home. On her drive across the U.S. she picks up a hitchhiker named Yahiko. how will they fare when Kaoru's dark past is brought up, along with the coming birth of her baby? Chap. 3 up!
1. Prologue

I wish I owned RK, but, alas, I do not. Welcome to my third Kenshin fic. Please enjoy!

Prologue

------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru dropped the letter. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were clouded with tears. "No. This can't be. No!" She screamed. "This isn't happening!" she collapsed in a heap and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. 

Kaoru washed her face and changed her clothes. She felt like calling someone, to tell them what had happened, but Aoshi and Misao were on their honeymoon and she didn't have their number. Even if she did, she wouldn't want to trouble her best friend right after she was married. The only other person she could think of was Saitou and he already knew. 

"Tokio!" She whispered. "I can call Tokio." Tokio might already know, but at least she could talk about it. She ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Tears streamed down her face as it rang once. Twice. 

On the third ring, Saitou's voice hissed a hoarse "Hello?"

"Saitou?" Kaoru whispered shakily. "Hi, it's me. Kaoru. Um, is Tokio there?" She managed to say.

"Oh. Kaoru. I'm very sorry about..." He seemed at loss for words. He sighed. "If there is anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate to call." 

"Thank you." She said, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"One moment, Kaoru." Saitou's voice sounded so strange; Kaoru wasn't used to hearing him sound so kind and gentle. 

"Hello?" Came Tokio's voice at the other end. 

"Hi. Did Saitou tell you-?"

"Oh God, Kaoru! I'm so sorry! Are you all right? I can be over there in a flash if you need..." She said gently. 

"Well, if you aren't to busy, would you?"

"Say no more. Just wait about five minutes and I'll be there!"

"Thank you so much." Kaoru could feel more tears building up and desperately tried to keep her voice under control.

"Alright. Good bye Kaoru, I'll be there before you know it." There was a soft click at the other end. 

Kaoru hugged her knees and waited by the door until Tokio's red Subaru pulled up. She flung herself out the door and into Tokio's arms and began to sob wildly. The older woman rubbed her back gently and led her back into the house, sitting her down at the table and making a pot of tea. 

"Alright Kaoru. Here you go. It should make you feel better." She handed Kaoru a cup. She took it, but didn't drink until her sobs had subsided. "I'm really sorry Kaoru. Saitou said he had just proposed. I really don't know what else to say." She whispered, hoping not to cause another tsunami of tears. 

Kaoru nodded. "But this morning, I wasn't feeling well. I threw up several times before I left the house. I went to the store and went to go get pads and I realized it was...well, late. So I bought a pregnancy testing kit and..." She took a deep, rattling breath. "And it was positive. I wanted to tell him so much! I thought it would be such a wonderful surprise when he got back!" Tears came down her cheeks. "Now...now the baby will never know his father." She covered her face with her hands and shuddered. The tears wet her hands and face as Tokio held her, rocking her gently.

"It will be alright Kaoru. Just you wait and see." She begged softly, tears shinning in her own eyes. 

***

Kaoru cried herself to sleep for months. Try as she might to keep all her memories at bay while she was awake, they continually flooded back to her while she slept. She would wake up drenched in a cold sweat, her heart pounding. 

The baby grew and grew, apparently healthy. She had seen a doctor, but he had told her it was still too early to tell if it was a boy or a girl. Kaoru wanted to know badly, but Tokio told her it would be all right to wait. 

Misao and Aoshi got back from their honeymoon and often joked that the day they returned, Misao had made herself Kaoru's personal servant. 

Life was almost back to normal but it lacked something for Kaoru. It wasn't purpose; she had a baby to take care of, or at least she would in few months. It was just that something didn't feel right. 

Kaoru sat on the couch, watching a football game with Aoshi. He didn't really like the game, so Kaoru couldn't understand why he watched it. 

The phone rang and Misao picked it up. "It's for you, Kaoru." She handed the cordless. It was Saitou. 

"Hello Kaoru. I know this is very sudden and I know you are still recovering, but I need you to leave New York. I don't care where you go, but my suggestion would be to go on a road trip, sell the house to Aoshi and Misao and leave. You can come back, but I think you would be safer away from here right now."

"Sell my house and just leave?" Aoshi looked at her. "Saitou, are you mad?" 

"No. Please, Kaoru, trust me. I know this is hard, but I need you to trust me. Just do it." He hung up. 

Kaoru leaned back on the couch and rubbed her forehead. "Aoshi, would you and Misao buy this house for ten dollars?" 

------------------------------------------------------------

OK, that was the end of the prologue, however, be sure to read chapter 1 before you go. 

Thanks,

~Wolf~


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own RK, for God's sake people! I would really like to, but I don't.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru hit the gas as some guy behind her blared his horn. She gave him the finger. 

She didn't know how long she had been gone for; she didn't really care. 

She could feel the baby moving and she carelessly put a hand on her ever-growing stomach. Tears glistened in her eyes, blurring her vision. She was sure that there was someone standing on the side of the road, and she blinked back her tears to see him clearly. It was a kid hitch-hiking. She slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the boy. He jumped out of the way to avoid a collision with her car and she rolled down her passenger side window. 

"Hey. You want a ride?" She asked gently. The kid looked to be about fourteen or so. His hair was spiked up and he shaded his dark eyes from the sun. 

"Yeah, but how do I know your not a child-molester or something?" He said with a suspicious look in his eyes. 

"You don't. That's the risk you take when you hitchhike; you never know who you're going to meet. But look at me kid. I'm eight months pregnant. I'm also less than five feet tall. What harm do you think I could do to you?" He smiled and looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. 

"I guess that's true, but where are you going? I don't want you to have to take me somewhere that's really out of the way." He said. 

"I'm not really going anywhere." She sighed. 

"Neither am I." He stated. "Could I go nowhere with you?" His dark eyes looked pleadingly at her. 

"Sure. I pulled over for you, didn't I?" She moved her purse and he got in, throwing his small bag in the backseat. 

"Thanks. I'm Yahiko." He said with a grin.

"I'm Kaoru. Pleased to meet you."

"You know something?" He said softly. "You're Japanese." 

"I know that, thank you. So are you, incase you haven't noticed." Kaoru glanced over at him. 

"Yeah, it's just I didn't think... Never mind." He decided to change the subject. "You haven't asked me if I'm running away from home or if I'm some sorta wanted criminal. Most people do that before I even get in the car." 

"You didn't look like you really want to talk about it. And I know you're not a criminal because you didn't ask for a ride to the airport." She changed lanes and slammed down on her horn. 

"You're good. So what's your deal? Why aren't you going anywhere; or rather, why did you leave in the first place?"

"I'll tell you once you tell me." 

Yahiko and Kaoru drove in silence for the next few hours. 

***

A gentle rain was falling outside. Kaoru looked at Yahiko and said, "Well, we can sleep in the car tonight, or we can drive 'til we hit a motel. What's your preference?" Yahiko looked out his rain-spattered window and sighed. 

"Well, a motel sounds more comfortable, but if we can't find one in the next hour, we can sleep in the car." Kaoru nodded and rubbed her neck with one hand. "You want me to drive?" He asked. 

"How old are you?" 

"Fifteen." 

"No." Yahiko laughed. 

"Don't worry, my dad lets me drive all the time." He glanced at Kaoru to see if she'd heard, but she didn't take her eyes off the road. He looked back out the window. 

"Who's your dad?" He jumped. He was sure she hadn't heard it, but it seemed he was wrong. 

"No one you'd know." He said a little harsher than he had intended. 

"Well, if I don't know him, what harm can it be to tell me?" She still didn't look at him. 

"I guess you're right. His name is Sanosuke Samara. My mom is Megumi." Kaoru smiled. 

"Well, you're right about your dad. I've never heard of Megumi either, so I guess your safe for now."

Yahiko responded with a curt nod and gazed out the window again. "Look. There's a motel 8. Or a motel 6. What's the difference?" 

"Not much. The eight and the six, I guess." She pulled in. "OK, you go wait in the lobby and I'll get our stuff. Actually... tell them your staying here with your sister and you want a room with two beds." He looked at her and shook his head before walking inside.

She leaned in the back to grab Yahiko's small sport bag and the baby shifted around a bit. She smiled. "Hey kiddo. What's up in there?" She laughed and patted her belly, glad his bag was light. Her own bag was a little heavier, but that was probably because hers was an actual suitcase. 

When she arrived inside, the clerk at the desk was having a fit because Yahiko couldn't show him some ID. Kaoru sighed and put her bags down. 

"Hello. What's wrong here?" 

The clerk sniffed and said, "Your brother, is he? Well, if you could please check in we wouldn't have a problem. However, _he_ can't because-"

"I get the point. Do you have any rooms with two beds available for tonight?" 

"Yes. Room fifty-four. It's on the second floor. Please sign here."

As the two went up the elevator, Yahiko stated that Kaoru was eight months pregnant and shouldn't be carrying heavy things. She smiled and allowed him to take both bags. 

When they reached to room, he flopped on the bed closest to the TV and switched it on. 

"I guess I get first shower then, huh?" Kaoru shut the door and took off her jacket. 

"Sure. Save some hot water for me." He said, staring blankly at the TV. 

"It's a motel, Yahiko. It doesn't run out of hot water." She smiled. 

***

Kaoru leaned out the window ad smiled. It was such a great day. She suddenly felt a pair of hands massaging her shoulders and her smile widened. 

"Nice, day, isn't it Kaoru?" There was a chuckle behind her. 

"Uh-huh." She leaned back and the man wrapped his arms around her, softly kissing her neck. 

"Goodbye Kaoru. I'll be home before you know it." She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and whispered, "No, you can't leave today. Please, don't go." 

But the man was now ignoring her. He was really just a figment of her imagination, floating lamely beside her. "No! Come back!" She cried. But a sudden burst of wind blew him out the open window away like a paper doll. 

"Kaoru!" She ran to the window and tried to hold on to him, but he was slipping... "Kaoru!" She could only hold him for so long and the wind was growing fiercer, trying to pull him away for her forever. "Kaoru, wake up!" 

She opened her eyes and looked around her. She was back in the motel room with Yahiko clenching her shoulders tightly. He let go and sighed. She found she was shaking and covered in cold sweat. She sat up and buried her face in her hands as she burst into tears. 

Yahiko awkwardly patted her back, looking as though he had never seen someone cry before. When she had calmed he took a deep breath and whispered, "Kaoru, who is Kenshin?" 

------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. OK, now I'm done with chapter one. It's... 3 am and I don't feel like going to bed. Tell me if you like it, you love it (You got it at Ross...) or you hate it. Thanks and G'night.

~Wolf~


	3. Author's note

Hello my friends! It is I, back from the dead! Well, not really, I got a new laptop for Christmas, and it feels good to be back again! *Takes a bow* sorry it took so long; I had to install Microsoft word, as well as an Internet server; God, I HATE doing that!

Alright, here is what has happened: I deleted all of my stories, except for With eyes Wide Open and The Road to Nowhere. I am sorry, but I cannot really remember what I was planning on doing with them. However, it is not a huge loss; there were only two stories. I saved Nowhere because it has only one chapter (plus the intro) and I might be able to salvage it. Eyes is one people seemed to like a lot, (I love that one too) and I think I may be able to save it as well, but IÕm not guaranteeing anything.

It would be really great to greet you with a new fic, but I need to get back into the groove a bit before I start to write again. I am terribly sorry, but that is the way it is. *Avoids pointy objects thrown at her* 

So, my friends please forgive me for doing this to you, if any of you still exist. I am sure I have been forgotten by many of you. Ah, well. 

Once again, I am VERY sorry, so please find it in your hearts to forgive me!

-Raven of the Nevermore


	4. Chapter 2

Here I am, and here is the next chapter!  Yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Blah blah blah… none of it is mine, sadly

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Kaoru, who is Kenshin?" Yahiko whispered softly.  
  
"No one." She got out of bed and put a hand on her back. "Kenshin isn't anyone. He doesn't matter." She didn't look at Yahiko as she walked to the small counter in front of the closet. "Do you like coffee?"   
  
"What?" Yahiko looked at Kaoru, at the clock, then back at Kaoru. "Do you realize it's-"  
  
"I take mine black, but caffeine isn't good for the baby...I think. I don't remember what the doctor said. They don't have de-caff, so unless you want some, i won't make any. it would be a waste of good motel coffee." She glanced at him. "Yes, i know it's four A.M., but i have a feeling neither of us will be getting any more sleep tonight."  
  
"Oh. I guess I'll have some then...but only with a lot of cream. My mom-" He cut himself off.  
  
"What about her?" Kaoru asked gently.   
  
"Nuthin really. She just likes her coffee really creamy too." he mumbled. "Kaoru...I'd like to know who Kenshin is. You haven't told me anything about yourself. At least I've told you how my mom likes coffee and that my dad lets me drive. Even if you don't tell me who he is, you can tell me something about yourself." he gave her a cross look, and she had to smile.  
  
"I lived in New York in a nice house. My best friend was Misao, and right before i left, she got married to Aoshi." She sat down on the bed. "I liked living there a lot. we didn't live in the city; more the suburbs, i guess."  
  
"Wait, are there suburbs in New York?" He asked with a lopsided grin. She smiled back.  
  
"I didn't live on Long Island...I lived _in_ New York. The big state with all the cows." She grinned.  
  
"Oh. so why did you leave?" Yahiko began to pull the loose threads out of the bed spread.   
  
"Because." She stood up. "I think your coffee is done; do you want to put the cream in yourself?"   
  
"Sure. hey Kaoru, when are we leaving?" he took the warm mug and the little cream cups from her.  
  
"Well, i want to take a shower, but i think we can check out after that."   
  
"Didn't you take a shower last night?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Obsessive compulsive?"  
  
"Nope, but close."   
  
"Do you want me to start packing?"  
  
She paused. "If you want to. I'd like to leave soon, but i don't mind waiting a little bit." She grabbed the clothes she had worn the day before and a towel. "Just give me about fifteen minutes...I need to dry my hair too, ok?"  
  
"Sure. Can i watch T.V.?" he smiled.  
  
"Alright, i don't care, but i thought you wanted to pack?"   
  
"Uhh...multi-tasking!" he grinded and grabbed the remote. "Enjoy your shower."  
  
**********************

  
It turned out that Yahiko fell asleep before Kaoru got out of the shower, so she let him sleep for a few hours while she finished packing, then watched TV. At about six, she wrote a note explaining she had gone to find a Laundromat and some breakfast and would be back soon. When she returned an hour later, Yahiko had just woken up.   
  
"Good morning. The caffeine in the coffee didn't work, huh?" She smiled as he looked groggily at her.  
  
"Uh... I think it will kick in later...maybe in an hour or two... What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Microwavable Bacon and toast. Also milk, Doritos and Oreos.  I didn't know what you would like."  
  
"Oh. That all sounds good." He grinned.  
  
**********************  
  
"Twenty questions? How do you play?" Kaoru glanced at Yahiko.  
  
"You're kidding, right? I ask you a question, then you ask me one, until we've both reached 20."  
  
"Sounds like fun...you start."  
  
"Ok. How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-four. Where did you live before you ran away?"  
  
Yahiko sighed, "Boston. Favorite flavor of ice cream?"  
  
"Vanilla. How long have you been hitch-hiking for?"   
  
"About a week. How long ago did you leave New York?"  
  
"About two months ago. Why did you run away from home?"  
  
"I do it all the time. My parents are used to it, because I come back within a day or so. They're probably freaking out right now because I'm not back yet. They may have called the police to find me this time, but that would be a miracle." He looked out the window. "I don't want to go back. at least, not yet." Kaoru nodded. "Ok, so I told you that. Who's Kenshin?"  
  
"He was...my fiancé. I loved him so much...now he's gone." She looked straight ahead.  
  
"Oh. Well, it's ok Kaoru, I mean, we all have to break up with people, right?"  
  
"No. He died."  
  
No one said another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Leave a review!  Leave a review!  Leave a review!  Leave a review!  Leave a review!  Leave a review!  Because you love me, right?


	5. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long with this one, I've had a bit of writers block, as the bobble-head cow that is my muse recently lost her head, and so I was un able to write. But I'm back now, and you have to deal with me again.

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. Sorry if you thought so, but I don't.

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------****

**IloveBubbles:** Hey Misao.

**NinjaGirl15:** Kaoru!

**NinjaGirl15:** I haven't talked to you in forever!

**IloveBubbles:** I know…

**IloveBubbles** Sorry.

**NinjaGirl15:** How are u?

**IloveBubbles:** fine, you?

**NinjaGirl15:** Great.

**NinjaGirl15:** Have you been to a Dr. lately?

**IloveBubbles:** no.

**IloveBubbles:** I have an appointment for tomorrow.

**NinjaGirl15:** Good girl.

**NinjaGirl15:** just remember… have them send me the bill, OK?

**IloveBubbles:** sure Misao

**NinjaGirl15:** I mean it!

**IloveBubbles:** OK! :-P

**NinjaGirl15:** Good girl.

**IloveBubbles:** lol.

**NinjaGirl15:** so… you do any thing interesting lately?

**IloveBubbles:** I picked up a hitchhiker.

**NinjaGirl15:** O.o

**IloveBubbles:** don't give me that.

**NinjaGirl15:** sorry. ):

**IloveBubbles:** ….

**IloveBubbles:** Hey, could you do something for me?

**NinjaGirl15:** Maybe…

**IloveBubbles:** could you look up some stuff on Yahiko Sagara?

**NinjaGirl15:** ???

**NinjaGirl15:** who is this!?!

**NinjaGirl15:** someone I should know about?

**IloveBubbles:** !!!

**IloveBubbles:** Shame on you!

**NinjaGirl15:** sorry.

**IloveBubbles:** uh-huh.

**IloveBubbles:** probably not.

**IloveBubbles:** he's fourteen or so.

**IloveBubbles:** I just want some background, OK?

NijaGirl15: well, do you know some basics?

**IloveBubbles:** he's from Boston.

**IloveBubbles:** He ran away from home.

**IloveBubbles:** he's done it before.

**IloveBubbles:** His mom is Megumi Sagara, his dad is Sanosuke

**IloveBubbles: **That good?

**NijaGirl15:** yeah, I'll talk to Saitou later, OK?

**IloveBubbles:** Great.

**IloveBubbles:** Thanks.

**NinjaGirl15:** no prob.

**NinjaGirl15:** hey, you should probably settle down somewhere.

**IloveBubbles:** What do you mean?

**NinjaGirl15:** Well, the baby is due soon, so you probably want to get a hotel room or something.

**NinjaGirl15:** probably one near the hospital, in case you need to get there fast.

**IloveBubbles:** Hmm.

**NinjaGirl15:** Seriously!

**NinjaGirl15:** you don't want to go into labor on a freeway or something, now do you?

**Ilove Bubbles: **no…

**Ilove Bubbles:** OK, fine…

**NinjaGirl15:** Good Girl. Call me when you find a place.

**IloveBubbles:** ok, sure Misao. I have to go, the meter's running up.

**NinjaGirl15:** OK! Love you, bye!

**IloveBubbles:** bye!

Kaoru logged off and, after paying, walked out to the car where Yahiko was reading manga.

"Hey. You took a long time in there." He said with out looking up.

"Yeah…well, you know how slow the connection is in Internet cafes. Sorry I kept you waiting." She turned the car on and backed out of the parking lot.

"Yeah."

"Yahiko, is there somewhere you'd like to go for an hour or so? I have to see a doctor. I mean you could come and stay in the waiting room…" she grinned.

That's fine. Hey, you know that game we were playing the other day? Well, we never really got to finish it, so I was thinking we could try again." He gave her a side ways look.

"Alright, sure." She smiled.

"OK, I think it was your turn."

"OK… Yahiko, why did you run away? And may I have the truth please?"

------------------------------------------------------------

OK, so that was it. I tried something a little new with the format this time, as you can see the majority of the chapter is written as an IM. Pleas leave a review! Thanks so much!

Speaker for Psychopaths


End file.
